


Harry's Little Stick

by shmoomonster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmoomonster/pseuds/shmoomonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a little friend one day...</p><p> </p><p>I wrote this in like 10 minutes so it's really shit but like, maybe cute. Be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Little Stick

Harry was walking through the park one day when he noticed a little stick on the sidewalk. On closer inspection he realized it was not a stick, but a stick bug. Harry picked the insect up and let it crawl around on his arm. He smiled at the bug, “hey little buddy, I’m very sorry for almost stepping on you.” The thought of squishing his new pal made harry sad.

“I know, to make it up to you I’ll take you home and keep you as a pet!” Harry did take him home. He named him Gerald and stuck him in a jar with some real sticks and leaves. Harry put the jar next to his pet rock so they could be friends.

“What a great day.” Harry thought to himself. He made a new friend and now his new friend had a little friend of his own.

The next morning Harry had to go to school and he had a rough time leaving Gerald behind. He took him out of the jar to lay him down on his bed. If harry had to go away for the day, he wanted Gerald to be as comfortable as he could so he would forget about being lonely while Harry was out. 

At school Harry raved about his new pal to his actual human pals. He told Niall all about Gerald and how amazed he was that a bug could look exactly like a stick!

“It’s incredible, Niall! He looks just like a stick!” Harry looked so happy that even Niall, who didn’t get why it was so exciting that Harry found a creepy crawly, smiled and congratulated him with a high-five and a “good going!”

As the day went on and boring math and English classes passed, Harry got around to telling his other friends Zayn, Liam, and Louis. They all feigned excitement for him and his bug. After school Harry walked home with Niall after he begged him to come over and meet Gerald. Harry couldn’t stop gabbing all the way home about how excited he was for Niall and that Niall wouldn’t regret it.

“You and Gerald are going to be the best of friends, I can just tell!” Harry was so delighted for Gerald to make even more friends. When they got home, the first thing they did was run up to Harry’s room. Harry opened the door and looked to his bad saying, “honey I’m home!” Looking at the bed he could see there was no Gerald, just a load of a blankets and pillows.

“Niall! He’s not here! He’s not where I left him! Something could be wrong with him? What if he’s lost and frightened! Niaaaaallll!!!!” Harry collapsed in a heap to the ground and started to cry. Niall kneeled down to Harry’s level to comfort him while looking around the room for any stick like creature. Seeing nothing he just continued to comfort him, rubbing his back, trying to get harry to stop crying. He calmed down after about ten minutes. 

“Bugs are temporary, but friends are forever.” Harry smiled at those wise words and the two shared the best hug they had ever experienced. Harry took a moment to count his blessings. He may have lost a friend today but he still have his human friends, his family, his pet rock, and his health. He may no longer have a little buggy buddy but he cherished what he did have and he was fine with that.


End file.
